Alphonse, Back in the Flesh
by cuteMAgirl
Summary: major spoilers People know that in the end Ed tries to bring back Al and ends up in our world. What if he didnt go through the gate, but stayed in his world with Al? But Al cant remmeber the 4 years with his brother, what does Winry and Ed do? r
1. Human Transmutation

-1**Disclaimer: "Peter Parker was just an average boy, leading an average life, going to an average school, until one day...**_**he exploded."**_ **I would explode too if I owned fullmetal alchemist… I have never exploded in my life…but some of you might find it funny… I do not… okay so I do! Can't a girl laugh once in a while?! **

…**I bet the creator of full metal alchemist exploded! No, I kid, I kid! Kiddin'!**

**12345---67890**

**---Fullmetal-Alchemist---**

**12345---67890**

**Chapter 1: Human Transmutation**

**I, Alphonse Elric was only nine years old, soon going onto ten. My older brother, who was a year older (11) was named Edward Elric. We were both going to do the human transmutation to bring back our mother. **

**The human transmutation was Edward's idea, but I went along with it. At first I thought it was a great idea, but soon was I found myself reading a book about it and discovered it was forbidden. I told my brother this over and over, but he only said, "Al, relax! People say it's forbidden because they don't want people doing it every time some dies. We're only going to use it once." So I gave that up and followed with the plan. I knew if I didn't follow him, he would end up doing it by himself. I had thought that he couldn't do it by himself…but maybe I was wrong…? I never knew. But I did know he was talented, but he couldn't be talented enough to do it by himself…could he…? **

**I thought that over and over. I couldn't find the answer. He never did anything big in alchemy by himself. He had always done it with _me_. So I followed him.**

**Today was the day! The day the transmutation to bring back mom. My heart was beating so hard…over and over…harder and harder. I felt scared. What if something happened? What if we revived some else? What if our alchemy was too weak? What if I couldn't do it righ--?**

**I was interrupted from my thoughts by big brother.**

"**Are you ready, Al?" he asked. Everything was in place. I saw him turn his head to smile at me. His golden bangs covering the edges of his cheek. His golden eyes waiting for an answer. **

**I gulped down my fear and nodded, "Yeah…"**

**Once I answered, brother was looking at the transmutation circle. Checking for any mistakes. His eyes concentrated on the circle; so deep in thought….**

"**Alright, everything's ready. The materials to make the body are here. All we need is something for the soul…," he explained. He turned to me, then looked at the small pocket knife in his hand. He carefully raised it up and cut himself on his finger. Standing up, he whispered a small "Oww…" and walked to the materials for the body, which, if it succeeded, was going to mom. He hesitated when he moved his arm, but lifted it over the materials, and blood dripped on it. One drop after another. I was in a daze, until he sat back down to the left of me. **

**He offered me the pocket knife, and I took it. "Blood for the soul…?" I whispered quietly. Edward didn't hear it. But _blood_? It didn't really make sense! Blood? _Blood_?! **

**I sat there staring at the pocket knife. Brother looked at me worriedly. "Al…?" he whispered. I snapped out of the daze.**

"**H-huh? Oh…sorry," I replied as I stood. I walked to the materials. It looked like a pile of gray _dirt_. Dirt…that was going to be mom…!**

**I didn't want to worry my brother, so I quickly did the same thing and made a little cut. Once I did that, I held it in front of the materials for the body. The blood dripped down, and I quickly ran next to my brother and held my finger in pain. **

**Edward noticed that and smiled at me. His eyebrows knitted together upward in a worried look. He quickly frowned, and looked down at the transmutation circle. I scooted forward and kneeled down next to him. **

"**You ready, Al?" he asked again.**

"**Yeah. Lets do it!" I answered with confidence. I looked at the circle and frowned. But…I _wasn't_ ready! Why didn't he see that? My arms are literally shaking. No…my _whole_ body is shaking! Why didn't he see that? Ever since he had the idea of bringing back mom, he was more interested in the transmutation then being with me! Why didn't he notice that? Why?! **

**I turned to look at brother, and saw him putting his arms on the transmutation. I panicked and quickly followed him. **

**Soon, a blue light surrounded me and brother. Edward smiled, and so did I. everything was good…so far. But soon big brother turned his head away and frowned. "Brother…?" was all I could say. Then I saw what he was looking at. Purple light soon surrounded us instead of blue. But purple lights weren't suppose too come when people did alchemy! Something was wrong. **

**I jerked my head towards the materials for the body, when I heard a, "Shhhhh," noise. So did big brother. The materials were forming a body! **

**But before I got to see the rest of the transmutation, I felt something pull on my arm. I turned my head. My eye widened in shock. My arm…was disappearing! No…it was being taken apart! **

**I didn't fell pain, but my arm was going to gone soon. I screamed in fear! **

**Edward's head jerked towards me. **

**Tiny arms came all around me. I couldn't breath. I was so scared. The terrible fear of being taken away was in me. I didn't know what to do! **

**I screamed and screamed! I screamed out for my brother. He reach out a hand toward me. But, unfortunately, I couldn't reach it. **

**Then, I saw where the hand were come from. There was a set of big gray-dull door so big, it was as big as two houses put together! **

**The tiny black arms were pulling me into the doors. I couldn't get out of their grasp. I was doomed!**

"**Brother!! Big brother!! Ed!! Ed!!! _EDWARD!!!" _I screamed out. That was all I could do. **

"**AL!! _ALphonse!!!" _my brother screamed back. **

**The arms kept pulling and pulling. Then, I went into the doors. I looked at my brother. His leg was being taken apart and all he did was look at me and scream for me. He didn't care about himself. He care _for me more! _He _loved _me!**

**Then, I saw the doors close and I was inside. That wasn't good. That wasn't at all!**

**Then all I saw was darkness. And darkness. And darkness. I couldn't see brother anymore. The doors closed and the arms didn't let me go. I was hopeless. I gave up. I knew, somehow, that it was over. I let the arms take me.**

**Then, the further I was taken, the more clearly I saw things. No…that wasn't it. I saw a bright light a few miles away. That was clearing everything around me. But there was something strange in there. In the light. It scared me. If only brother was here, but I knew he wasn't. Then I saw what was really inside that glowing light.**

**It…was mom?!?**

"**_Mom…_"**

**12345---67890**

**---Fullmetal-Alchemist---**

**12345---67890**

…

"**You say I'm insane. But am I really the sane one in your insane world, which defines me as insane therefore leading you to say I'm insane because of the insane rules to make this insane world sane?"**

**You know… when people get hurt, we tend to laugh at them. But what if it was you? Would you laugh? I hope not…you would look like a freak…! So…don't sin!**

**When you're bored you should always… A, B, C, D, or E…?**

**A) Kill some time… and have fun…**

**B) Kill some time and people…**

**C) Play with a little child…and play nicely…being mean is a BIG FAT no, no…**

**D) Say, "YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DANCE WITH ARU, EDO-KUN!!!" And get shot in the head…by Edward…Or, possibly not likely, Alphonse… unless you got shot by one of there parents… **

**Or…**

**E) Just sit there bored to death… or just bored…or…whatever…**

…

…

…**wha--?!**

…**WHAT?!?!**

**BEEP BEEP BEPP!! Did someone pick B?!?! You evil, evil person!! You're the devil! Murderer!!! **

**If you picked D…it does come with the shooting in the head…so, unless you want to kill yourself or you're not human and can survive, don't pick that. Okay? Please don't pick that. I'd lose a reviewer if you died.**

**R&R!!!**


	2. No worries, brother’s here

-1**Disclaimer: "Peter Parker was just an average boy, leading an average life, going to an average school, until one day...**_**he exploded."**_ **I would explode too if I owned fullmetal alchemist… I have never exploded in my life…but some of you might find it funny… I do not… okay so I do! Can't a girl laugh once in a while?! **

…**I bet the creator of full metal alchemist exploded! No, I kid, I kid! Kiddin'!**

**12345---67890**

**---Fullmetal-Alchemist---**

**12345---67890**

_**Then, the further I was taken, the more clearly I saw things. No…that wasn't it. I saw a bright light a few miles away. That was clearing everything around me. But there was something strange in there. In the light. It scared me. If only brother was here, but I knew he wasn't. Then I saw what was really inside that glowing light.**_

_**It…was mom?!?**_

**Chapter 2: No worries, brother's here, don't be scared. **

"_**Mom…"**_

**I looked closer and noticed that was indeed mom. She had that same color hair and eyes. Yes, that brown color I carry today in my hair and eyes. People always said I was like a tiny Trisha. Ha, I guess they were right. **

**Then I saw that there was no shine in her eyes. She always looked at me with eyes that shined. The shine showed that she was happy. But…her eyes were dull. _Too_ dull. That was when I knew something was wrong…**

**After, I saw everything get dark again. The ball of light, which had mom inside, was floating away into this dark space. Soon, this whole place went dark. I let the tiny, black arms take my away. And soon, I was thrown into a light space. There was no arms to hold me, or anything similar. I looked around as I got up. Oh, great! First complete darkness then complete whiteness. What next? A place of complete pink? A travel into the future? Growing my hair so long it could go to my waist? **

**What the heck am I thinking? That can't happen. Never in a million years! Never.**

**Then I felt something hit me. Right in the chest. I looked down, but there was nothing. Nothing. Just my chest. My chest felt like it was being pounded over and over and over and over! It couldn't hold myself up anymore. I rushed feeling of fear came by, but was soon taken over by unconsciousness. **

**Everything went dark.**

**Then, I felt something touching me. Something soft. Like…like skin. **

…

_**I looked up to see a grassy plain. With trees surrounding it. It was the utmost beautiful place I've ever seen. **_

…

**Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't understand them. The speech…was too soft and low to hear.**

…

_**In the air was a scent of green, hot growth, making me thirsty. Not a tree, not a leaf stirred. A few clouds rested heavily, anchored in a blue, waveless gulf. A bird sang; I hesitated…**_

…

**What were they saying? It was like a different language to me. I didn't understand. What were they saying? Why couldn't I understand? **

…

_**The wind began to blow, everything swayed, almost cheerfully. All the leaves sang; the trees danced. I went towards the cabin, small in shape. It was old and the paint flaked, grayed by the years…**_

…

**Soon, the speech was easier to hear.**

"**Hey…Al…ake…! Com…n! …l…n't…do…hi…m…! A…!"**

**But not all of it. Why? What were they saying?**

…

_**I waited; the earth was still. The door creaked ajar. I waited; the earth was still. An old man came out. He was like rags stacked together. He held a smile-a grin-almost evil. It fit with all. **_

…

**He sounded familiar? Why? I couldn't open my eyes. I felt something cold on my forehead. So cold.**

…

_**The trees turned yellow and red. The grass, no longer alive, turned into a dray dust. The old man smiled at me. And told me not to move from my spot yet. I obeyed. He slipped his old, brown hand into the small, yet large, pocket on the side of his coat. he pulled something out. A red stone**_.

…

**Fear, once again, entered me. I smelled smoke from something. I still couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to run.**

…

_**The red stone, now turning black, was dripping down into a liquid. The ground around me melted. Everything was now like a liquid or was melting.**_

…

**I tried and tried but I still couldn't understand them. What were they saying…? It was more clear, but not enough to understand. The voice…sounded familiar…really familiar. But why?**

…

_**He held a smile-a grin-almost evil. It fit with all. **_

"_**Stay with me where I will take care of you. Here, in this forest of love."**_

_**The trees turned black and a bright light of blue surrounded me. I turned away from the old rag man, who said he lived in the "forest of love". This didn't look like love…it looks like hate.**_

"_**Stay with me and you will be rewarded for your good doing. Leave and you will be punished." **_

…

**I felt a feeling of apprehension go up my throat. I didn't like it.**

…

_**I stood listening to him, my back faced toward him. No more. No more hesitation, I promised my self. **_

"_**No…"**_

_**I could see him frown. He was angry now. I could tell. His frown turned into an ugly scowl. He was sullen. He didn't speak. **_

…

**My body tensed when something furry toughed me. I tensed, but soon relaxed at the feeling.**

…

_**I saw him back up into his cabin.**_

"_**Very well. You have passed. Now, can you wake?"**_

_**I didn't understand him. What did he mean by I passed? What did I have to wake? What was he saying?**_

"_**If you don't…you will live a life of pain…"**_

…

**I could feel the breeze of the wind in my face. Was I outside? Was the window open? Where was I?**

…

"_**Now go. Before they come."**_

_**They? What did he mean by they? I turned to face him, but he was gone. Huh? The forest was back to normal. No…it was now black and white. That wasn't normal. **_

…

**I felt my eyes almost open. I groaned. **

…

_**The forest stayed still. All the trees, all the leaves didn't even stir. Dog-like animals came out. The jumped into the air towards me. I crouched down and put my hand over my head for protection. I could just see my whole life with big brother and mom flash right by. So quickly. There was always one question that hunted me: why? **_

…

**I stirred. Why? Was something happening? Why?**

…

_**They jumped. I stayed on the ground in fear. **_

"_**Get away! No! Stop!"**_

_**The monster-dogs jumped on me. My skin was being ripped apart. My heart felt like it was about to stop.**_

"_**NOOOOO!"**_

_**Blood spilled everywhere. **_**My****_ blood. The monster-dogs parted away from me. I tried to crawl away. It hurt too much. It was too much blood. Why me? Why me?! WHY?!_**

"_**I…have to…get…away…!"**_

_**A larger dog-like creature came forward. Maybe it was the master of the other ones. No…! It ran to me; stopped in front of me. Then it used its paw to push me back a few miles away. I flew back and ran into something. I ran into **_**six****_ trees. And they broke. I broke _six_ trees. And they fell. I caused _six _trees to fall. _Sixsixsix_…? The _seventh_ stopped me. _Seven_…trees? The large monster-dog came in front of me. Its paw came behind it, ready to punch me more. My eyes closed. This was the end. _**

…

**I tried to open my eyes. I felt pain. So much pain. So much. Why?**

…

_**The large monster was ready to end it…but I heard something calling me, something. I listened closely. As good as I could. **_

…

**Something was talking to me, but I didn't know who. Who was it? Who's trying to talk to me? **

…

_**The person called for me:**_

"_**AL!"**_

…

**My eyes shot open. In front of me were a pair of gold eyes staring at me. My eyebrows turned down in confusion. What was going on? The eyes looked so familiar. Why?**

**All I could say was: "big…brother…?"**

**The eyes backed up so I could get up. I did. Once I sat up, I look at my arms. Blood…there was no blood. But…was that a dream? The old man…that was a dream? How was that possible? It felt so real. The pain…felt real.**

**I turned to look at the owner of the gold eyes. There stood a boy, around, maybe, in his teens. He was tall, had gold eyes, and hair to match. His hair was long and was long enough to put into a ponytail. It was in a ponytail. He had bangs that reached his chin. I saw what he was wearing. He had a black, sleeveless shirt. And I also saw auto-mail, mechanical limbs, instead of a right arm. He also had baggy black pants. He wore black combat boots that were red at the bottom, to match the red jacket in his left arm.**

**He smiled and stepped forward. I was still in awe. He look so much like Edward, my big brother. **

"**So, you're finally up, huh?" he said as he took the wet towel of my forehead, which I didn't notice. "The towel didn't even fall of when you sat up. Funny, huh?" I chuckled to himself.**

"**Um…? Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room I was in. it looked so much like Winry's room. **

**I froze once he answered: "Winry's room. You should know that." He smiled again at me. **

**Before I could say anything else, I heard a "meow" on the corner of the bed I was on. I turned my head and saw a small kitty. I automatically smiled and giggled, "A kitty! It's sooooooo cute!" I went to pick it up, but it raised its paws at me. The memory of the large monster-dog came into my head. All that blood I saw. It was my blood. I froze and back away. The small cat jumped off of the bed and walked towards the boy. The cat laid at his feet. **

"**Why?" I heard him say.**

"**Huh? What?" I asked. I didn't understand what he was saying to me. Wait, what if this was a dream, too? "What do you mean 'why'?"**

**He frowned and glared at me. "Why didn't you pick the cat up? You love cats!"**

**I heard a bit of hate in his voice. Why, did he hate me or something? "It…raised its claws at me."**

"**He was raising his paw up so you could pick him up! Why didn't you do that?"**

**I heard hate in his voice again. I was scared at the tone of his voice, it reminded me of big brother whenever he was really angry and wanted to be alone.**

**He seemed to notice my silence and asked, "You're calling him an 'it'. Why?" I stared at him. What did that have to do with anything about picking the cat up? He continued, "Al…it's me. It's Edward."**

**I froze. I couldn't believe it. He didn't have hate in his voice that time. It sounded more like sadness. I felt tears in my eyes. They fell down my face and onto the bed I was sitting on. **

**He noticed and smiled again. But It was a sad smile. Was he pitying me? **

"**Hey, Al, don't cry. Please, I just got you back! I don't want to see you cry." he sat next to me on the bed. "Please…," he begged as he hugged me. **

**I cried in his arms. "A-are you really… him? Big brother?"**

**He looked down at me. Yes, _he_ looked _down_. "Of course!"**

**I looked up. Yes,_ I _looked _up_. "But…you're taller now," I said to Edward.**

**His eyebrow twitched and he separated from me. "Who are you calling so small that he'd be the size of an ant?! I'm freakin' sixteen years old!! Of course I'm not small, dammit!!"**

**I smiled at him. Yes, that is Ed, my brother. I wasn't crying anymore. I felt better. I had proof that he was my real brother. I felt him, I talked to him, I saw him yell about his height. Yes, that's him, alright! that's him.**

"**Al…?"**

**I looked up at him. "Yes, big brother?" I asked.**

"**Tell me, what do you remember last? With me at least?"**

**I thought to myself. I put my finger to my chin and tilted my head, like my mother did when she thought to herself. "Um…I think it was when we tried to transmute mom. Wait, did it work?"**

**His bangs covered his eyes. "That's all…?" I could tell something was wrong. I frowned and nodded. "Mom…it failed." I gasped and waited for him to say something more. "Al…is that all you can remember? That means…"**

"…**What?"**

"**That means you don't remember those years with me. In that armor. That was four whole years we had together!"**

**I froze again. Armor? Four whole years? "Is that why you said you were sixteen? I thought that was a joke."**

**He looked down at me again. "That was no joke, Al. I meant it. I am sixteen."**

**I had a scared expression. "But…that means I'm fifteen? But, last time I remembered, I was only nine. My birthday was in a week. I can't be fifteen."**

**He sighed and scratch the back of his head. "I know, you are nine. Wait, you've been asleep for a whole week. I remember, tomorrow is your birthday. The party would be cool and all. We should do this and that and- ah! Wait. Sorry, got off track."**

"**That's okay, big brother. So you're saying I don't remember the four years I spent with you?" I asked as I looked down at my feet, which didn't have any shoes on.**

"**Yeah, that's what I'm saying. If only--"**

"**ED! DINNER!"**

**I looked over at big brother. "Was that…Winry?" I asked.**

**Edward looked toward the door. "Yep! Come on, Al, you want to see her don't you?"**

**I smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" I followed him down stairs. I can't wait to see Winry again. I'm glad. But there's still things I don't know. I looked at brother, who was too busy thinking about food to notice me staring at him, and looked at his right arm. Why is it auto-mail? That's my question right now. **

**12345---67890**

**---Fullmetal-Alchemist---**

**12345---67890**

" **Meanwhile back at the Dance Dance Revolution Competition...**

**Roy gasped for breath. Pride smirked and tried, but failed, to hide his exhaustion. They were both on the tenth song and getting tired. Roy almost collapsed from exhaustion. Pride really needed something to drink.**

**"_What's the point? I can't win against a homunculus anyways. Oh god, why did I have to become a pepsi jedi? WHY? I wish I could just stop this stupid contest." _Roythought while Pride sneaked off to call for back up.**

_**"When will the other homunculus arrive? I need back up!" **_**Pride****thought after hanging up the phone five minutes ago.**

**The audience started to chant.**

**"GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!" they shouted. Roy's eyebrow twitched. Pride was on the edge of trying to kill those people, but decided against it. Gryffindor?! What?! "**

**R&R**


	3. A Few Visitors

**Disclaimer: "Peter Parker was just an average boy, leading an average life, going to an average school, until one day...**_**he exploded."**_ **I would explode too if I owned fullmetal alchemist… I have never exploded in my life…but some of you might find it funny… I do not… okay so I do! Can't a girl laugh once in a while?! **

…**I bet the creator of full metal alchemist exploded! No, I kid, I kid! Kiddin'!**

**If you don't like Winry Rockbell, well too bad! Eeeeeeh!**

…**sorry if it took soooooo long…(sorry)**

**12345--67890**

**--Fullmetal-Alchemist--**

**12345--67890**

_**I looked over at big brother. "Was that…Winry?" I asked.**_

_**Edward looked toward the door. "Yep! Come on, Al, you want to see her, don't you?"**_

_**I smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" I followed him down stairs. I can't wait to see Winry again. I'm glad. But there's still things I don't know. I looked at brother, who was too busy thinking about food to notice me staring at him, and looked at his right arm. Why is it auto-mail? That's my question right now.**_

**Chapter 3: A Few Visitors**

**We were walking down stairs, until I noticed the fluffy, orange cat walk behind me. That's a smart cat, knowing were to go for food, I thought. Edward noticed the stare I was giving the cat. He just chuckled,**

"**If you don't pay attention, you'll fall down the stairs."**

**I look forward and took his advice. "Oh, sorry, big brother," I apologized. I didn't want to break a bone or something right after brother "got me back", as he says. I stared ahead of me and threw a glanced towards Ed once in a while.**

**Once we got to the bottom of the stair case, I immediately saw Winry… or at least the person I thought was Winry. **

**A women, about sixteen, stood in front of the table. She had beautiful long lemon-colored blonde hair and lovely water-blue eyes, which stared at me with curiosity. Her smile - it was perfect - hid a bit of surprise in it. She also had a very beautiful blue dress with a pattern of bubbles floating in water. And she also wore matching blue shoes. **

**She smiled at me; for some reason, my eyes widened and I blushed. I didn't want anyone to see me blushing, so I bowed my head and let my short bangs try to cover it. I didn't seem to work. Ed noticed, but didn't do anything, only frown.**

**Finally, after a long silence, Edward spoke up, his voice filled with worry, "Al, you ok? You do know that is Winry, right?"**

**I looked over to Winry then to my big brother. I answered, "She looks like Winry…" I played with my finders and continued to stare at the wooden floor. Oh, there's a screw over there, I thought, looking to my right. **

"**Al, I am Winry!" I finally heard Winry say. She sounded cheerful. Real cheerful. It made me blush again. Ed noticed again. He frowned, and looked away. **

**There was a pause again. It almost frightened me there. I hope someone says som-**

"**Winry, have anything to eat?" Brother asked, interrupting. He smiled again, like there was never a silence or a worrying moment passing by. He put his hands behind his head and leaned forward waiting for a "yes" from Winry. I didn't know what that was all about, so I ignored it.**

"**Don't be so impatient, Ed!" Winry said to him, annoyed. "We're having stew tonight." Ed grinned, but Winry didn't seem to notice him showing off his teeth. She rolled her eyes and quietly turned to me. "Al, what would you like to eat?" she asked me softly.**

**Big brother frowned and started to play with his shirt.**

**I didn't notice him frown there, though. "Uh? Stew's fine, please," I replied, blushing once again. My face couldn't get any more red, I thought. Well, I thought wrong. **

**But, for some reason, Winry sadly smiled. She started to whisper. "You know…," she began. My brother and I waited for her. The silence was almost unbearable. To me, it felt as if it went on forever. Her eyes lock onto mine, as if I was the target for something terrifying and frightening. Brother sighed impatiently. He glared at the wall next to us and made a soft, odd noise. It almost sounded like a whimper. But it was so low that I couldn't completely tell. Oh, please let this pass quickly, my mind cried out. I looked away form Edward when Winry continued. "Remember when we were little?"**

**I nodded. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.**

**Her eyes turned to the floor. Her eyes were filled with shame or…was that fear?**

"**I wanted to know if I could…you know, give you a hug?" her voice was weak but still was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Immediately after she said this, Winry tried to explain. "I mean, I never got to in, what, four, five years? We did it when we were little; when we saw each other everyday! S-so, I just thought…I mean, as friends. I gave Ed a hug" -Edward blushed and licked his lips nervously- "and maybe…well, it was only like say 'Hi, haven't seen you in ages!'. Like one of those hugs and-!"**

"**Winry!" I interrupted her, "That's okay. You can hug me." I laughed half-heartedly. I really just wanted to sit down and eat. My stomached was so empty, I could just eat a horse and there would still me room left over for more!**

**So she smiled and ran to me. She tackled me and squeezed the life out of me. I could barely breath. But, even though that was going on, I felt my face burn, as if I just put my face on a hot stove, without the terrible pain, of course. **

**What was wrong with me? **

**Slowly, without letting go of me, Winry guided me to the dinning table and sat me down. Carefully, she let me go and skipped to the kitchen, humming. I could hear the rattle of the pans and cups and plates in the kitchen. What on earth would she be cooking to make that much noise? **

**She hasn't changed a bit from when we were little kid!**

**Not a bit…**

**Why?**

**I could hear Winry scream, "Ah! My wrench!" from the kitchen. I chuckled and pictured her with a pan in one hand and a wrench in the other. Now that I mention it, what about Brother's auto-mail? What? Wait-?**

**Where is Edward? **

**I didn't see him follow us to the kitchen. I wonder why?**

**As if on cue, Ed came into view. **

"**Ah! Brother, where-?" I was interrupted. Interrupted by "Winry the Great" herself. I blushed and covered my mouth with a napkin I found on the table. W-what was I saying?**

"**Okay! I got the stew. Sit your ass on a chair or you won't get any!" she ordered. And, to make it seem like she was dangerous, she held up a wrench and smiled. I didn't get why she had a wrench. **

**Brother seem to now. He had an expression that read, "Scary! Scary! She's scary!" Wait…scratch that comment, Ed's expression read, "Terror! Terror! Do what she says, or you shall soon perish along with the annoying flies that infect this house!" I tried to imagine Winry trying to kill flies with a wrench. I don't think that works very well, but I sat down, along with Edward.**

**This house is crazy!**

**Suddenly, something popped into my mind. Wait, where's granny?**

**And suddenly, someone rang the door bell. Winry and Ed's glare contest broke as Winry prepared to run to the door. But Ed beat her too it. **

"**I'll get it!" he yelled as he ran to the door, almost tripping on his own feet. "Ack! Got it, got it!" He got to the door and swung it open. I could see brother's face turn into an ugly scowl. Did he hate our new quest? Already?**

**Apparently, the quest called brother "small". But, after yelling about his height ("Who are you calling small?! Don't call me midget! Or shorty! Or shrimp!") he finally let the visitor come in. A man, with a smirk on his face, walked in. He had jet black hair and black eyes - no, wait…he had an eye patch on his left eye. He was, at least, a few inches taller then my brother. The eye patch almost makes him look like a pirate. Haha! Behind him, there was a women. She had blonde hair - almost like my brother's - and red/orange eyes. Her hair was in a bun - or was it a ponytail? She looked too formal. She stood very strait -almost like a statue - behind the man, but her eyes also softened when she saw me.**

**Brother led them into the house with a big frown on his face. Winry happily told them to sit down at the table. Still, no one bothered to tell me who the heck these people were! It made me a bit sad, really. Then the man turned his head to look at me. His dark eyes widened a bit. Surprise? Shock? Excitement? …sadness?**

**But then he smiled. He turned back to my brother. **

"**You still haven't told me how you did it, Fullmetal," the man said, sighing. His eyes held awe in them. Then the man smirked. Brother frowned some more. "I'm surprised you can do a job that big," the man joked, laughing softly. But, if you listened hard enough, you could've heard Edward growl at the man.**

"**Ahem," the women interrupted, coughing into her fist, causing everyone to look at her, "Edward, General, we came here to see the evidence, not start a fight."**

**But Ed and the man - he's a General? - continued to glare at each other. Brother scowled while the man smirked at some private joke. **

**Do they really know each other that well that every time they see each other, they fight?**

**I will never know.**

**Oh, brother, why?**

**The man broke their glaring contest to stare at me. "Alphonse?" he asked softly. He was talking to me?! I don't know him! "Is that you?" he asked. **

"**Ah, um…" I tried to find my voice. "Yes."**

**Was it me, or did my face turn in embarrassment?**

**Why me?**

**The man then smiled. The women also smiled. She reminded me of mom. Her kind smile…**

"**Alphonse, you do look adorable. Better then the armor," the women commented, smiling. **

"**Thank you," I replied. But what did they mean by "armor"? there's was armor?  
**

"**You are very welcomed, Alphonse."**

**Then silence. Really, what was up with the silence?! I yelled to myself. **

**When I looked up, I saw that everyone -except Winry and me- was staring at Riza, who was still smiling. Ed and The General's face held surprise, fear, and awe while they gaped at her. That's rude, I thought, you shouldn't stare. But I was too shy and afraid to say it out loud. **

**But then the women turned her head and glared at brother and the General. But, surprisingly, she still held her smile on her face. "Sir, Edward, gaping at someone is rude. Sit up strait and close your mouth," she ordered. The two of them stiffened, and snapped their mouths close. Winry laughed. That was when I decided to ask for there names.**

"**Um, excuse me?" I started, "You still didn't tell me your names.**

**Everyone in the room froze. Edward bit his lip. **

**12345--67890**

**--Fullmetal-Alchemist--**

**12345--67890**

I'm soooooooo sorry, it took forever! Soooooo sorry that you had to wait! But, look on the bright side, I have TONS of ideas! Lol

…poor Edo…I was thinking of…well, not so pretty things…yeah…

But, anyway, it's simple. I'm a beginner at writing and im horrible. There might be angst - sad, sort of, chapter soon…so yeah, prepare for that!

"_If we don't get caught…we won't get caught!" _heheheehehehehehehe…!!

R&R


	4. WHAT! I Never Knew This!

**Disclaimer: "Peter Parker was just an average boy, leading an average life, going to an average school, until one day...**_**he exploded."**_ **I would explode too if I owned fullmetal alchemist… I have never exploded in my life…but some of you might find it funny… I do not… okay so I do! Can't a girl laugh once in a while?! **

…**I bet the creator of full metal alchemist exploded! No, I kid, I kid! Kiddin'!**

…**sorry if it took soooooo long…(sorry)**

**12345--67890**

**--Fullmetal-Alchemist--**

**12345--67890**

_**But then the women turned her head and glared at Brother and the General. But, surprisingly, she still held her smile on her face. "General, Edward, gaping at someone is rude. Sit up strait and close your mouth," she ordered. The two of them stiffened, and snapped their mouths close. Winry laughed. That was when I decided to ask for there names.**_

"_**Um, excuse me?" I started, nervously, "You still didn't tell me your names."**_

_**Everyone in the room froze. Edward bit his lip.**_

**Chapter 4: What?! I never Knew This!  
**

**Edward bit his lip nervously as his gold eyes desperately search the room. Suddenly, he laughed. No one else saw that this was funny.**

"**Oh, Al, They're Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, 'o course! Who else would they be?" he laughed. I still didn't get was funny. No one did. The General's eye -remember the eye patch, Al!- turned to look at me. His dark, mysterious eye held and expression I could not tell. **

"**Edward," Roy Mustang said sternly, "Explain this. Now." I saw Ed gulp from the corner of my eye. This will not turn out good. Brother's eyes drifted to the floor. His eyes closed, then opened, then closed, only to open once again. When he look up, he had a scared look on his face. My eyes widened. What was happening? What was going on? Riza Hawkeye folded her hands and taped her foot, waiting for an answer. Brother's mouth opened, then snapped shut. He was stuck, even I could tell. Edward's eyes met with Roy's bleak eyes. Then, Edward smiled. But what scared me was that the smile held some terrifying cruelty. Then his mouth opened to speak. **

"**There's always a price."**

**Everyone stared at him. Winry was terrified; Riza's face didn't have any emotions, except for a disturbed emotion; and Roy was confused but somehow there was understanding in his eyes. A silence followed. Edward's smile didn't leave his face and that frightened me. Winry was tapping the table with her index finger nervously. Riza's foot continued to tap as she thought to herself. The two women didn't understand all the details and were confused. Unlike them, I had _no idea _what was happening.**

"**His memories?"**

**Everyone's attention was turned to Winry. She was terrified but continued to look around the room. Edward's smile disappeared. **

"**How did you…?" He trailed off as he sat down on a chair, obviously worn out. Winry stared at him sheepishly. Then Edward's surprise faded. A growl ripped from his chest. He sat up and pushed the chair back suddenly. "You…," he growled, slamming his hands on the table, "Y-you little-! _You bitch_! You were listening? And you -you never said anything? I left the room for a reason, dammit! Winry, you eavesdropping-"**

"**Enough!" Roy exclaimed, standing up. Edward didn't stop. He glared at Winry, who was looking at the ground. Winry's shoulders were trembling in… I couldn't tell: anger or fear? Maybe sadness?**

"**I left the room 'cause I wanted privacy! I can never get any of that, can I? Huh?! You -just a few minutes! Really! But no, I can't even be alone for a few _seconds _because of you, _damn bitch_!" Edward paused and inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and scowled at the wall. Winry didn't look up.**

"…**Sorry…," she murmured. Brother didn't look up at her. She lifted her head, showing her frightened expression. "Ed? Please," she begged, "look at me, please."**

**Suddenly, Edward was walking up the stairs and into his room. Everyone watched him leave, concerned.**

**I didn't know what they were fighting about, so I asked. **

"**Winry?" Her beautiful, sad eyes met mine, telling me that she was listening. "Winry, what… what just h-happened?" I was terrified. The only time I saw Ed that angry was when a boy from school made fun of me and Ed went to get revenge AND got expelled for it. He thought it was worth it. But that was when we were little. It was over something silly. Not this time. **

**This was serious.**

"**I think you owe us an explanation, Winry," Riza spoke up bravely. She sat down and signaled everyone to sit, too. They did what they were told to do. Even me. As Winry sat across from Riza, Roy sat next to his companion, Riza. I sat next to Winry. I turned my head to the right to face Winry and watched Riza place her hand's over Winry's. "Explain, please. We can take it," she whispered softly, glancing at Roy, who nodded, agreeing. **

**Winry looked at her hand, which were intertwined with Riza's. "It's Edward…," she paused herself to think.**

**Riza smile and encouraged her to go on. **

**I drummed my fingers on the table nervously, telling her that it was probably better to tell us what was wrong.**

**Roy smiled his charming smile and attempted to take Winry's hand from Riza but failed miserably. **

"**He's sick," Winry said simply. No one said anything and waited for her to continue. "He…" -she paused and took a deep breath- "He coughs terribly…"**

**Roy smirked and said, "He's get over it. He's strong. He-"**

"**No!" Winry interrupted him. "No! You don't get it! _He coughs out blood!_"**

**Then Roy's eyes widened and him lip's smile turned upside-down. Riza's face paled. And I started to feel faint. **

_**Blood?**_

**He coughed blood? Then something occurred to me.**

_**Just like Teacher.**_

"**No…"**

**12345--67890**

**--Fullmetal-Alchemist--**

**12345--67890**

Sorry, I really don't tend to write long chapters. I hope you like it. I have exams while I'm writing this and I need to study. (stupid geography teacher, giving us a whole chapter and saying, "go answer the questions in you text book and that's your study guide." I didn't even know if my answers were correct or not! AARGH!)

Anyway, do my character act a bit to much OC? Please tell me!

O, should I try and bring the military into the whole "My bro coughs blood and we're running from evil people with my bro's girlfriend" plot or do you want it to be romantic and tragic without the military? I have to have action, so tell me what you want in it and I'll write what I like, or what people want the most. K?

R&R


End file.
